The Heroine Appears
by Quantum Knight
Summary: Undyne, Heroine of the Underground and the Spear of Justice, is reborn into the Japan of My Hero Academia. On her journey to become a hero, she'll show the world just how determined monsters can be.
1. Undyne Midoriya: Origin, Part 1

Heya, reader, and welcome to chapter one of this crossover! I hope you like what I whipped up here, since you've already taken the time to click on it. If you've got any advice on how I can make my writing more fluid or otherwise improve upon the story, please feel free to let me know. Enjoy. :)

-Quantum Knight

* * *

Her cerulean hands glided across the ivory piano keys like smoothed stones tossed across a still pond. Practiced fingertips pressed into the heart of each individual note. They sang their songs in delighted reprise, eager to meld their music together in aquatic symphony as the girl strung them along piece by piece.

The instrument before her calloused appendages displayed signs of wear of its own. Commonly used keys bore nearly invisible marks where the girl had used them countless times before. The dull mahogany of the piano's outer casing possessed numerous etches and scratches where her claws had brushed by in frustration while playing a particularly stubborn sonnet. The bronze pedals below her feet were smoothed into a dull, dark gray.

The girl's eyes were trained on a brown paperback set squarely atop the piano's casing. The book was opened to a page near the end, accented by musical notes arranged much like stars across a night sky. Her brow was furled in deep concentration as she scanned the material whilst ordering her fingers to comply with what was instructed to exact specifications.

_Ding_. The noise interrupted her train of thought like a fishing rod shoved into an intricate machination of gears. Her hands halted on the keys they lied on. A long moment passed after that final note, with only the ticking of a nearby clock providing any noise in the small room.

Then, quite like instant noodles prepared in a microwave set on high for twenty minutes, everything boiled over and exploded rather spectacularly.

"NGAAAAAAAH!"

The fish monster's clawed fist collided with the instrument like a meteorite, the white keys squeaking out a pained garble in response. The book leapt from its stand and soared majestically into the distance.

"Dammit! Seriously, on the last note? I was so close…"

She jumped from her wooden seat, pointing a challenging finger at the inanimate object. Her lips curled sour as she snarled,

"You think you're better than me, huh? Well, just you wait! One more spar, and I'll get the best of you for sure."

The girl's breathing became ragged as she stared her opponent down. Thoroughly intimidated, the piano couldn't respond.

Satisfied, the girl slammed her clenched fist into her chest and roared in victory. The tall glass of water resting uncomfortably on the outer edge of the piano vibrated like a fervent cicada in the height of summer.

"Fufufu! If that's all you got, let's go for round-"

"-_Undyne!"_

A painfully adolescent voice squawked from across the room, interrupting Undyne's challenge. Her eyes rolled as she spun around towards the awkward individual now perched in her room's doorway. His matted, curly green hair frayed wildly about his head, drawing immediate attention. His black middle school uniform, usually pressed and free of blemishes, was wrinkled and curt, with gray strings dangling from the collar and cuffs. His shoelaces were scattered about like spaghetti flung across a dinner table. His green eyes confirmed the stress his appearance suggested as he took a deep breath in.

Undyne's brow furled in annoyance as she began,

Izuku! What did I say about just barging into my-"

"W-wait! I'm sorry, but it's important!"

Undyne scoffed as she crossed her arms, "What could possibly be so important that you'd interrupt my battle with-"

"T-t-the clock!"

Unydne's frustration fizzled away, replaced by stark confusion. She turned her head to observe the old digital clock resting on a nearby desk.

"Yeah, what about it?"

No sooner had she asked the question than she discovered its unfortunate answer.

_7:48._

The gears fell into place. A thick chill sank through her fishy body as she felt her heart descend into the deep dark depths below. Her pointed teeth clamped into a shaky smile as she turned again to face the boy trembling in the doorway.

"Aha. I see."

A few moments passed as the pair stood in silence. Finally, Izuku gathered the courage to speak.

"So-"

"-NGAAAAAAH! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Undyne sprang into action, dashing across the room and into her closet in a bur of blue and red. Various articles of clothing flew out of the aperture at breakneck pace, landing on every conceivable surface within Undyne's bedroom. The somewhat sweaty teenager wasn't spared from the onslaught, quickly buried in T-shirts of vibrant colors and designs. Undyne muttered hushed expletives as Izuku attempted to remove the mountain assailing his small frame.

"My alarm didn't ring, so I only got up a few minutes ago, myself. I must've turned it off, somehow." Izuku's voice was muffled under a particularly baggy shirt.

Another flash of cerulean and scarlet whirled by the boy like a hurricane. The mound of clothing was blasted away as Undyne's afterimage slid down the hallway, exiting the room. Blinking, Izuku turned to pursue the monster as fast as his relatively short legs could carry him.

"Where's the leftover ramen? 'Know what? Forget it; looks like we're gonna have to skip breakfast." Undyne said in annoyance as she filled a large glass with white milk. She never stopped floating about the house as she pounded the glass's contents back in one massive gulp, little droplets of liquid splattering about the wooden floor. Izuku tried to maintain his eccentric adopted sibling's pace as best he could, sighing as he resigned to an empty belly.

Another clock read _7:52_ as Undyne retrieved her black backpack from a desk and made a final push for the door leading outside. Izuku followed suit, sprinting past the concerned and perplexed woman seated on a coach.

"Bye, mom!" Izuku squeaked out, his breath nearly failing as his lungs begged him to slow down. Inko Midoryia's brow furled in consternation, but she nevertheless smiled back, calling out to the duo,

"Have a good day at school, but hurry. You're gonna be late!"

"We will, bye." Undyne hurriedly shouted back as she opened the wooden door. Clutching Izuku's wrist, she threw him from the hallway and into the outside world. Thus, the marathon began.

The bright sun above shone unobstructed on the pair as they charged through the empty streets. The air was crisp, but pleasant, with a warm breeze blowing Undyne's scarlet hair messily about. Dew drops twinkled like stars in the grassy patches on either side of the road. Golden flowers swayed gently in the wind. Only the sound of footsteps on asphalt and ragged breathing from the boy being towed along accompanied their journey towards the squat building in the distance.

A few minutes of running later, and the two found themselves at the border separating the neighborhood from the middle school jutting into blue sky above. Taking a moment to catch her breath, Undyne retrieved a silver pocket watch from her uniform's top. A grin exploded across her face as she proclaimed to the world,

"Victory is mine! 'Made it with seven minutes to spare. How's them apples?"

Izuku knew his sister expected some kind of reply; however, in his current state, he could do nothing but place his hands on his knees, bend over and gasp for air. His legs screamed in pain, unused to such sustained exercise. After a few seconds, he composed himself enough to exhale in reply,

"Pretty…good…I guess."

Undyne harrumphed, satisfied, her toothy grin growing ever wider. Izuku weakly smiled back, straightening upwards as his eyes scanned the schoolhouse. The rambunctiousness of that particular morning had prevented the boy from processing the laborious task that would be the school day ahead. However, with the immediate threat of tardiness dispelled, the dread that normally occupied Izuku's waking thoughts came rushing back as a stone of anxiety plopped into his gut. An image of a certain hotheaded explosion Quirk user flashed in his mind. He audibly groaned and rolled his eyes, forcing his legs to march towards the building ahead.

Undyne followed suit, but her smile faded as concern for her brother overwrote the joy of past victory.

"Hey, buddy, don't you worry. Not only are we gonna be on time, but we're going to make today the greatest day in the history of ever." She playfully punched Izuku's shoulder, the boy recoiling in surprise. Rubbing the impact area, he sighed in reply.

"Uh-huh. You say that every day."

Undyne raised her clenched fist into the air, another smile exploding across her features as she shouted,

"That's because it's true!"

Izuku couldn't stop the grin creeping across his face. The day ahead seemed bleak, filled with the usual insults and pestering of a blond haired maniac, but his sister's presence made the sky above seem a little bluer.

Besides, there were still important things to learn in order to become a hero.

* * *

"So, as third year students, it's time to start thinking seriously about your futures and what you want to do with your lives."

The middle aged man in front of the class droned on, much to the dismay of the blue fish lady squirming in her desk. The group of twenty-odd black uniformed student's all stared at the teacher with varying levels of interest, some struggling to keep their eyes open, others whispering hushed questions to each other, and one green haired individual in particular studiously taking notes in a tan paperback.

"I could pass out some career aptitude tests, but…why bother." The teacher finished his statement by dramatically tossing the stack of papers in his hands into the air, continuing on,

"I _know_ you all want to go to the Hero track!"

The classroom erupted into a storm of voices raised in anticipation, the students shouting out in glee and freely using their wildly varying powers. The teacher did his best to bring his class back down to ground level. With the end of the school year fast approaching and the prospect of becoming a hero turning into a reality for his students, the teacher the reason for his students' excitement. Nevertheless, unauthorized quirk usage within school grounds was a no-go.

Among the shouts, an uninterested yet condescending voice demanded respect from both the teacher and his fellow students.

"Hey, Teach, don't lump me in with this bunch of losers. I'm the real deal, but _these_ guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-lister. Heh."

Katsuki Bakugo sat in his seat with his legs crossed over the desk like the proud king of a vast empire. A usual cocky grin plastered across his face, he was impossibly happy to see the class erupt in protest to his challenge.

Annoyance spread across Undyne's features as she observed her opponent. The blond brat absorbed the teacher's praise like roots slurping up water from the dirt. She couldn't stop the grimace from forming on her face, nor did she prevent a low growl from exiting her throat.

After the teacher remarked on Katsuki's ability, and even the possibility of his acceptance into U.A. High, the premier hero school of Japan, he continued along in his egotistic tirade,

"That's exactly why it's the only place worthy of me."

Leaping from his seat and onto his desk with clenched fists, he gloated,

"I aced all of the mock tests. I'm the _only _one at this school who stands a chance of getting in. I'll end up more popular than All-Might himself, and be the richest hero of all time. Evil all across the world will know who I am. And it all starts with U.A. High!"

Undyne rolled her crimson eyes, sighing dramatically. The blond would-be hero cricked his head towards the blue-skinned student, the look in his eyes hurling fiery daggers in her direction. He opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by the teacher. Reading from a list of his students' preferred school of choice, he offhandedly remarked,

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you want to get into U.A. too?"

The room fell deathly silent as Izuku shrunk down to the size of a pebble in his seat, shielding himself from Katsuki's awestruck, piercing gaze. Then, as the green haired boy predicted, the classroom erupted into laughs, jeers, and insults from every direction.

"Midoriya? Get into U.A.? As if!" One student remarked to her compatriot, both of them chuckling to themselves like rabid hyenas.

"There's no way you're getting into the hero course without a Quirk!" Another male student with a stone- shapeshifting Quirk remarked.

Clambering to his feet and stammering awkwardly, Izuku defended himself as best he could, saying, "Well, they actually got rid of that rule. I could be the first one."

A roar erupted like the thunderous wrath of an angry god as the blond hair Explosion Quirk user leveled the startled Quirkless student's desk with a flash of orange light. Izuku was hurled onto his backside as smoke and steam wafted from the splintered remains of the blackened furniture. Bakugo couldn't help but chuckle at the fearful student as he began in growl,

"Listen up, _Deku._"

Bakugo towered over Izuku, his teeth clenched and eyes aflame with indignant fury.

"You're even worse than the rest of these rejects, you Quirkless wannabee. You really think they'd let someone like you in when they could have someone like me?"

Time ground to a halt as a flash of blue light screamed by Bakugo's face, just inches from his pointed nose.

_Thock._

A five foot long spear of blue light embedded itself into the drywall to Katsuki's left. Eerie silence followed in its wake as every student in the classroom gazed at the materialized weapon hanging freely in the plaster. Almost mechanically, Katsuki rotated his head to the right, eyes darkened.

"That's it, then. Here I come!"

Long before the dumbfounded Katsuki could even hope to properly react, Undyne charged from across the room, a second spear ready in her hands. Flashing a menacing smile, she halted a foot from the blond haired teen.

"_En-guarde_!"

_**OST- SPEAR OF JUSTICE**_

Survival instincts taking over, Bakugo swung his right arm around, attempting to slam his flaming fist into the furious fish lady's right shoulder. Seeing the attack in her peripherals, Undyne moved her spear upwards just in time to deflect the blow. Angry sparks erupted from the collision point in a flash of bright light and black smoke. The weapon splintered in two, the pieces falling to the ground and dematerializing instantly as the sour smell of napalm wafted into the air.

Anticipating a counter attack, Katsuki spun backwards on his toes, retreating out of the immediate range of Undyne's spear. With a shout, she rematerialized an additional weapon, impaling the open air where his shoulder would have been. Heart pounding like a battle-drum in his chest, Katsuki called out to the raging monster before him, his voice tinged with fury and surprise,

"What the hell, fish-lips?" You really wanna do this after what happened last time?"

Growling, Undyne bent her knees into a battle stance, extending her spear in challenge and roaring,

"What'd I say about calling him _Deku_, flame-brain? You've brought this one on yourself!"

Izuku, prone on his back and thoroughly fearful for his life, watched helplessly as the two titans stared the other down. He thought he might attempt to console his sister, but reminded himself of the other occasions when she entered this rage state. Stubborn unto a fault, no amount of counsel could sway the determination coursing through her soul.

Izuku gulped. She was on the warpath now. Nothing short of divine intervention could stop her. All he could do was watch, jot down some notes, and perhaps discover just how to tone down Undyne's uncontrollable temper.

Katsuki raised his arms to his sides, palms upwards and spewing smoke and fire. Spittle flung from his mouth as he said,

"Fine by me, then. I've been itching for a good fight!"

"Stop it now, both of you!"

The teacher finally gathered the courage to intervene, calling out to the students in a panicked tone. He held his breath for a few tense moments, hoping against hope that the two hotheads would listen, for a miraculous change of pace.

Both students turned to face their instructor, suddenly aware of the damage they had caused and the hot water they'd just fallen into. Begrudgingly, Undyne was the first to lay down her weapon, allowing it to dematerialize harmlessly on the floor. Katsuki followed suit a few seconds later, muttering to himself something about the teacher's hairstyle.

The rest of the frightened students, who had been busy barricading themselves within a makeshift desk fortress over the past few minutes, exhaled a collective sigh of relief. Perhaps they'd actually survive.

Undyne crossed her arms, looking down at the floor as she grinned to herself.

"Fufufu. Guess you're off the hook this time, hedgehog hair."

Bakugo spit towards the wall and harrumphed, defiant.

"I wouldn't count your blessings yet, mackerel breath." He replied, looking away.

Sweat beading his brow, the teacher pointed a finger towards the pair, saying quietly,

"You two, with me. Principal's office.

* * *

Undyne muttered softly as she meandered down the busy street. Staring at the rough asphalt, she offhandedly observed the numerous potholes and chips of concrete dotting the road. The frustration swirling in her soul drowned out the pleasant feeling of a breeze blowing gently by.

Katsuki Bakugo. The name crept into her mind like an unwanted guest. The hotheaded megalomaniac had taken great pleasure in tormenting her little brother for as long as she could remember.

As humorous as poking a tiny bit of fun at her Quirkless brother could be, in moderation, Bakugo had taken it too far too many times. Sometimes, when she caught the two interacting alone, she thought she could overhear words as severe as death threats slip out of Bakugo's mouth.

That's what she had tried to explain to the principal, cooped up in his tight, old office with the insufferable brat seated next to her. The white-haired geezer would have none of it, however, remarking on how "good of a student" Bakugo was, and how she was "overreacting" to the blatant mockery of her sibling. He must've been blinded by the prestige he and his school would gain by having a student be accepted into U.A., she reasoned.

Undyne grimaced at the ground. Why did everyone have to beat down on Izuku so much? It just didn't make any sense. His Quirklessness didn't make him any less valuable to society. So what if he didn't have any flashy powers?

He just wanted to be a hero.

The anger coursing through her body welled up in her arms. With a shout, she slammed her fist against a nearby stop sign, causing it to groan in protest.

"Damn Bakugo, what does he know? Izuku and I, we'll _both _become heroes. We'll fight side by side, for justice!" She audibly exclaimed to the onlookers running by.

Something pierced through the haze of rage swirling in her head, anchoring her back in reality. Something out of place.

"_Why are they running?"_

The thought flashed through her mind like a bolt of lightning. Raised voices from down the street became audible as a horde of people coalesced on a street corner, all of their eyes clearly transfixed on a particular thing obstructed from Undyne's view by tall buildings.

Curiosity mingled with dread sank into her soul. This was the path she and Izuku used to get home. She had to stay at the school longer with Bakugo and the principal, leaving her brother to head back an hour or so sooner.

She broke out into a sprint, catching up to the crowd within a few moments. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on, only to have that question answered by her own eyes instantly.

Crimson fire scorched the street and jet black smoke hid the blue sky. In the center of the chaos, a dark green mass with bloodshot eyes and gigantic square teeth swirled and gargled, defending itself from costumed heroes operating in tandem to pacify the villain. They appeared to be unable to move in close, prevented by the creature holding some small blonde thing in its maw as hostage.

Her eyes shot wide open as she recognized the struggling individual. Katsuki Bakugo.

He didn't have long, she realized, not while he was being suffocated by that monstrosity's vile liquid.

Panicked, she spun around, trying to find any more pro heroes. The only ones on the scene appeared unable to do any more help without injuring the boy.

A flash of green darted in front of the crowd. The people shouted in protest, urging the boy not to do whatever he was planning. What normal civilian could possibly be so foolish as to engage a villain head-on?

She squinted at the blur, and felt her heart dropping into her toes. The only one crazy enough to do something like this… of course, it had to be him.

"Izuku, you idiot, stop!"


	2. Undyne Midoriya: Origin, Part 2

The world revolved around Undyne in a whirlwind of amorphous shapes and vibrant hues. The cacophony of terrified voices morphed together into mangled white noise in her ears. Her stomach twisted into knots, her chest became unbearably tight, and her legs grew heavy as iron anchors. She felt her breathing become short and ragged as her vision narrowed, peripherals blanketed in inky blackness.

As the brother she cherished charged madly into the jaws of certain death, Undyne could only think of one question she'd want to ask him, should he somehow return with his life.

_Why?_

And yet, she already knew the answer. Each step Izuku took towards the villain confirmed it. From her perspective, she couldn't see the young boy's expression; however, she knew him well enough to guess that it was one of absolute, gut wrenching terror. But he never stopped moving. Even as the concerned and panicked civilians behind him urged him to stop, he never did. Even as the pro heroes warned him of the imminent danger, that he was putting his life on the line, he didn't turn back. He couldn't.

The fact of the matter, Undyne realized, lied not in the probability of Izuku's defeat, injury, and death. Instead, the answer was so simple that a child could figure it out. Izuku saw someone in need of immediate assistance, and with no one else willing to step up, the boy did what no one else could.

Without any formal training, and against the natural order of the world he lived in, Izuku took on the role of the hero.

Undyne pushed and shoved her way through the mass of frightened people, sometimes practically throwing them out of the way. A feeling drove her legs onward. She supposed, at first, that it was the most obvious one: fear. She acknowledged that feeling as most certainly present in her soul. How could it not be, in such an outlandish, life-threatening situation?

As she made her way to the front of the crowd, she finally got a better view of the battlefield outstretched before her. Her eyes first fell upon the small figure desperately clawing at the gooey mass of sewage holding his tormentor captive. She watched in helpless agony as her brother attempted to free Bakugo in vain. No amount of his physical effort would force the hot tempered boy from the villain's slimy grasp.

The pros continued to merely look on in hopeless dismay. The heroes needed a hero, and to Undyne, such miraculous help didn't seem likely any time soon.

Her mind had run out of both options and excuses. Her brother was on the verge of perishing before her very eyes.

_Dammit_

If someone didn't act right now, she'd watch her brother die.

"Dammit..."

The hero needed a hero.

"DAMMIT!"

_**OST- YOU SAY RUN**_

Undyne exploded from the crowd with a spear at the ready, charging at full sprint towards the villain. The terror urging her to remain put melted away as her mind became fixated on the immediate task ahead. The flames all around scorched her scaly skin and thick black smoke coated her lungs. She gagged, but bolted forward at the same lightning pace. Just a few seconds more were all she needed to close the distance.

The crowd behind her erupted into a second wave of panic and confusion as they implored her to turn back. Her survival instincts were all too eager to agree. What on earth was she planning to do against that thing with flimsy spears?

But, deep, deep in her soul, there was a burning feeling she couldn't describe. A burning feeling that wouldn't _let_ her retreat. She felt it surge like a wildfire in her legs as she sprinted past the startled pro heroes. Singularly focused on the task before her, she barely acknowledged their shouts,

"Shit, not another kid!"

"For your own safety, stop!"

_I want to!_

Fear crept back into her soul as she came within a few meters of the monster. Forcing her eyes to focus on the target, she found two yellow orbs gazing back into hers. The slime villain's crimson red pupils bore into hers like a rusted drill. Malice and rage emanated from them, putrid as its own foul, rotting stench. Undyne felt her blood run as cold as Arctic seawater as she gazed into those deathly apertures floating in the sickly sludge. From a distance, Undyne wasn't able to detect the alien feeling the villain projected at anyone who dared to stand in it's path.

Killing intent.

"Goddamn, the kids of this town _really _wanna be heroes. Guess I've gotta kill you, too!" The villain gurgled as excess sludge coalesced into a 4 meter long arm. In an instant, the monster raised the slimy weapon into the sky over the helpless green-hared boy.

_In a second, my brother will be dead._

Two emerald dots wild with panic gazed back into hers.

_"Hey, Undyne, do you think I can be a hero too?"_

Fire burned. She roared.

A cerulean spear exploded from her iron grip like an artillery shell. An immense shock wave pulsed in its wake, blasting nearby smoke and embers into the atmosphere. The onlooking pro heroes covered their ears and winced in pain.

The weapon streaked through the blackened sky like a thunderbolt. On instinct, the villain reoriented his hand to intercept the lethal bullet. It glided through the dripping sludge like a super heated blade through butter, turning the stinking material into sizzling steam. The monster's eyes widened as the blue point of light dominated his field of vision.

_Thwap_

A gargled scream erupted from his mouth. Unable to string together words, the villain hollered in agony as it clutched its face with what remained of its disintegrated hand.

"Ah! My eye! You're fucking dead, kid!"

The villain formed another hammer of slime before Undyne was able to ready an additional spear. She watched as the sludge blotted out the sun above.

A shame. She really liked the sun. She loved being enveloped in its calm embrace, so common, yet so unfamiliar. She loved how its golden glow lit up the darkness below. She loved the color. Yellow. It made her feel warm.

A familiar silhouette exploded in front of her, and the sun returned.

"I really am pathetic."

A giant stood between her little brother and the evil being. His burly arm struggled against a torrent of bubbling sludge. His golden locks were scattered about and his white shirt was tattered and splattered with crimson blood. Yet, Undyne found her eyes fixed on the most peculiar feature of all. His smile.

"I told you the traits that make a great champion... but I see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideal!"

With a surge of superhuman strength, the hero broke free of the slimy shackles. Undyne stood still, a new feeling beginning to course through her body. Hope.

The hero grabbed hold of Bakugo as a wave of blood erupted from his mouth,

"Heroes are always risking their lives. That's the true test of a hero!"

The villain reared back, moving to retaliate against the man who was seen by many to be something of a god.

"Damn you, All-Might!"

All-Might curled his fist as he swung his arm forward.

"_Detroit... smash!"_

With one punch, the force of a hurricane slammed into the evil slime. With an explosion of thunder, the villain dissipated into the surrounding city. A tornado of wind blew in all directions. Civilians and pro heroes alike braced themselves for the impact, many of them knocked to the ground by its sheer power. Undyne found herself lying on her back in an instant, vision going fuzzy and her mind unable to fully process the situation. In a few moments, the sound of the gusts drowned out, the surrounding air finally growing calm.

_Was that... All-Might?_

Undyne ordered her legs to move. They screamed out in pain, unwilling to comply.

She had to see her brother. She had to make sure he was okay. Clenching her teeth, she rose to her feet through the agony. Standing unsteadily, she gazed upon the giant who stood proudly beside her little sibling.

While the sky above burst, hot tears streaked down her face and mixed with the cool rain. A smile larger than that of the pro hero's shone from her face like a sun of its own.

"Thank you. Thank you... All-Might."

Through the cacophony of the surrounding shouts of excitement and glee, a calm voice thundered to her,

"Young lady. I'm so sorry. It seems that not one, but _two_ heroes have out-shined me today."

All-Might strode over to where she stood and took her hand in his. As his blue eyes looked into her crimson pupils, his smile grew somehow larger. Palpable pride in the little fish monster emanated from the pro hero as he raised her fist into the sky along with his.

"You shouldn't be thanking me. _They _should be thanking you."


	3. You Can Become a Hero

Heya, reader! As you can see, this chapter dropped _way_ faster than the previous one. I finally got a rush of inspiration, so ya'll can expect to see a ton of new content over this weekend and into next week. Happy reading! :)

-Quantum Knight

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, bathing Tokyo in a soft orange hue. The hustle and bustle of the busy city began to slow as both heroes and civilians, exhausted from their respective duties, made their way back to their quiet homes and expecting families. Carried along a warm breeze, the comfortable smell of aging summer blew past two young heroes strolling down a forgotten street. The distant sound of engines roaring and sirens screaming was muffled by the sound of footsteps on asphalt. Eyes downcast, the young future inheritor of One for All was lost in a sea of thoughts and emotions unfamiliar in all aspects. It was difficult to accept the reality of his near death; it was harder to give credence to the fact that his personal actions had almost led to his own sister's demise, as well. If it wasn't for All-Might's direct intervention, he realized, neither of them would be returning to the home and family they loved.

A thoughtful frown was plastered across the nearby fish monster's face as she silently maintained her brother's slow pace. On multiple occasions over their walk, she had wanted to chew the green haired idiot out herself for his reckless heroism. Every time she opened her mouth, however, the hypocrisy of such criticism lodged itself in her throat. The admonishment he had received from the pro heroes was quite enough, too.

Besides, she thought, the fact of the matter was that her brother was both uninjured and alive, and that would be good enough for her. How they would explain their actions to Inko, however, was a mystery she didn't want to ponder. She was less afraid of her anger as she was of her concern. A mother's tears could pierce a hole straight into a child's soul.

The heavy sound of hurried footsteps directly behind the pair pulled them from their musings.

"Deku!"

Turning to face the noise, they found a familiar spiky-haired blonde charging after them. His breathing was ragged and droplets of nitroglycerin sweat beaded across his forehead. Undyne cocked an eyebrow as Izuku's eyes widened,

"Kachaan?"

Bakugo ground his feet into the pavement as he came to a halt, taking a few moments to catch his breath. Undyne's frown deepened at Katsuki's insult. _Useless_. Couldn't the brat at least respect her brother a little for attempting to save his life when no one else would?

"Listen. I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me. Don't think you can look down me!" Bakugo continued, his eyes burning with indignant rage

There it was, the hubris that Undyne despised most about the hot-headed boy. He had a good Quirk. He was strong and possessed the ambition to become stronger. And yet, Undyne realized, those were also traits that made up the worst of villains.

"Huh, got that? I was fine by myself. You're just a Qurikless failure who won't even cut it as a regular cop." Izuku kept his eyes trained on the ground as the megalomaniac continued his tirade.

Undyne's patience snapped. Enough was enough. If her little brother wouldn't stand up for himself, she would just have to step in. Her arms crossed across her chest, she glared daggers at Bakugo as she spat,

"Oh-ho-ho. That's big talk, coming from the idiot who got himself captured in the first place.

Katsuki's eyes darkened as he locked onto Undyne like a ferocious predator. A small spiteful chuckle left his lips as he responded,

"What, you think that you're some kinda hero now? Don't make me laugh, fish lips. You would've gotten flattened if All-Might hadn't showed up. You're just as much of a loser as _that _brat."

Undyne growled as her soul burned with anger. Her claws clenched into fists, ready for action. Every ounce of her being screamed one single command: _punch the idiot. _

She felt a soft hand on her shoulder, followed by an equally calm voice,

"Let him go, Undyne. I think we've all been through a lot today."

A couple of moments passed as her little brother's word's swirled in her mind and soul. It was true, she thought. She'd been far too tense since the incident to realize just how tired she was. Today may have been the most emotional day of her life. There was no possible way that she could be thinking straight.

She flashed a somber smile at Izuku as she responded in kind,

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, little bro. Guess I'll have to show that idiot what's-what some other time."

With an audible harrumph, the blonde-haired explosion user turned and walked away, his strides a big as his ego. The duo could hear his grumbling as he trotted down the street.

Izuku grinned at his big sister, glad to be free of Kachaan, for the time being. The palpable stress in the atmosphere melted away as Izuku said,

"Kachaan is right, though. It's not like I did anything to help today. But, at least I tried."

Izuku recoiled in surprise as a scaly fist pounded his shoulder. Rubbing the impact area, he sheepishly looked into his glaring sister's eyes, finding a mixture of pride and joy. With a chuckle, Undyne shouted,

"Fuhuhuh! You're making me laugh, Izuku. What did I say about belittling your own accomplishments?"

Perplexed, the boy raised his hands and replied,

"That I'm not supposed to. But Undyne, I really wasn't able to save him. I couldn't even get through to him, and then you had to rush in to bail me out. You could've gotten hurt, or worse."

Utterly confused and quite insulted, Undyne's face contorted as she said,

"_I _could've gotten-"

"I AM HERE!"

A giant of a man materialized from around a street corner before the two would-be heroes in a powerful gust of wind. They jumped back like scared rabbits under the overwhelming presence of the ultimate hero standing right in front of them. Screeching like the pre-pubescent fanboy Undyne knew him well to be, Izuku's mouth began moving before his mind could catch up,

"All-Might? Where did you come from? How did you get rid of all those reporters?"

Undyne watched with her mouth agape as the hero both she and her brother admired above all others placed his hands on his hips and laughed,

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! I stand for justice, not sound bytes! Because I, I am All-Mi-"

In a puff of white steam, the hero disappeared.

_What?_

Undyne found another man standing in his place. His body was slim, almost to the point of emaciation.

_Who is..._

His hunched figure was buried under All-Might's clothing-far too large for this foreigner's lanky frame.

_Where did..._

He coughed as he wiped the blood from his mouth and chin.

_There can be only one explanation for this._

"Oh crap, Undyne, let me explain-" Izuku began, his voice trembling with panic.

"NGAAAAAAH! What did you do with All-Might, villain?"

Undyne bolted forwards with a spear already in her claws. What sort of evil could possible eradicate the invincible All-Might with a cloud of steam?

The golden-haired man raised his hands in self defense, calling out to the rampaging monster,

"Hold on, young lady, it's me! All-Might!"

_The voice sounds the same._

Undyne slowed her advance, coming to a halt a meter before the hero. Her eyes wide with confusion, she examined the being more closely.

"I apologize for the sudden change in appearance. I understand that this is a lot to take in all at once, but please, allow me to explain."

Undyne's mind raced at a million miles an hour. That _weakling_ was supposed to be All-Might? The hero that she'd looked up to for as long as she could remember? The one man with the weight of the entire world on his shoulders? She didn't want to believe it. Something within her soul was rejecting this new All-Might.

And yet, there he was, an ordinary man, perhaps even somewhat below average. He spoke so calmly that Undyne could barely recognize the voice, and yet, it was definitely still that of the pro hero she admired. There was something else in his calm blue eyes, also, something Undyne couldn't quite put her claws on. Begrudgingly, the fish monster released her spear and crossed her arms, looking the man straight in the eyes and proclaiming,

"You'd better convince me. Otherwise, you can expect to find my fist in your face."

All-Might laughed, the sound quite unlike his usual over the top guttural facade. It was natural, and strikingly human.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, young lady."

All-Might raised his hand to his mouth and coughed again, removing the excess blood from his lungs before continuing,

"In short, I got in a pretty bad fight a couple of years back. I was able to take the villain down, but not without paying the price."

All-Might raised his shirt to expose a large knotted wound taking up a sizable portion of his abdomen. Undyne winced at the sight, and Izuku turned away, not particularly interested in seeing it again.

"I lost a lung, and my ability to perform hero work has been limited ever since. Right now, I can only go at it for a few hours a day. Even that time may be a bit shorter now, after today's events."

Izuku trained his eyes on his shoes, guilt welling up in his gut like water filling a cup. His mind looped self-blame on repeat as the man he admired continued,

"But the blame for that rests solely on my shoulders."

Izuku looked back up, finding All-Might's piercing blue eyes gazing directly into his. He understood what they were saying, but the green-haired boy still couldn't help but feel partially responsible for the hero's injuries. All-Might turned to face Undyne, who had remained silent as she absorbed the new information.

"Anyway, that's pretty much it. Are you satisfied with that explanation, young lady?"

Undyne paused for a few moments, allowing All-Might's words to stew in her mind. She observed the hero. His body definitely appeared weak, but something about the way he stood spoke far more volumes than his words. He wasn't just a hero for justice, Undyne realized. He was more than that. He'd been beaten down, almost to the point of death. Yet, here he was. The man chose to continue being the pillar hero society needed him to be, despite his pain.

There stood a true hero.

"It's good enough for me, All-Might." Undyne nodded as a smile exploded across her features. The number one hero smiled back, relief rolling off his shoulders as he continued,

"Excellent. Now, the reason I came here was to thank the both of you."

Izuku and Undyne stared at the pro hero, unblinking.

"To start, young lady, while I can't say that your actions were particularly wise, I _can _say with absolute certainty that you demonstrated your potential to everyone who saw you today.

Undyne's eyes widened further as All-Might's words swirled in her ears and filled her soul. She felt something familiar burn deep in her gut, something wonderfully powerful.

"You've got an outstanding Quirk, and an even stronger heart. I understand that young Midoriya is your brother, correct?"

Her mind almost blank, Undyne nodded lethargically. The weakened All-Might smile grew ever brighter as he said,

"To say that I was surprised as he rushed into the fray would've been a vast understatement. However, I don't think words can do justice for what I felt as I watched a second child run in after him."

**_OST- YOU CAN BECOME A HERO_**

The golden rays of the sun sparkled across the pro hero's smiling face. Undyne clenched her fist as tears began to well up in her crimson eyes. She fought against the torrent of emotion, wanting to remain strong before the hero, but found her struggle futile as crystal droplets rolled down her cerulean cheeks. For all her life, she'd sought power sufficient to become a hero worthy of following in All-Might's footsteps. A hero her little brother could look up to. A hero that could fight beside him.

"I saw the heart of someone who cares deeply for those she loves and the will to fight despite the fear of death. I haven't been privileged to see such raw determination in a long time."

Here was her brother's idol and her ultimate ideal, standing before the tangerine glow of the setting sun, his cerulean eyes trained on hers. His golden hair swayed in the evening breeze as the cherry blossoms danced by. The heroine gazed into the hero's eyes as he spoke twelve more words. The words she wanted to hear. The words she needed Izuku to hear more than anything.

"Young lady... if it is your wish, you can become a hero."


	4. You Will Become a Hero

The chorus of the cicadas buzzed in Undyne's ears as the weight of the pro hero's words pressed on her soul. All-Might. There were very few names that could inspire such emotion from their mere evocation. To the Quirkless and non-heroes, the name instilled a sense of sereniy and peace. To his fellow pro heroes and would-be trainees, All-Might represented the highest ideal they could possibly strive to attain. Villains, too, saw him as a symbol, but not in as positive of a light. All-Might's simple existence as the Symbol of Peace sent a clear message to them: wrongdoers who would use their Quirks for their own selfish gain would not be tolerated any longer.

However, Undyne knew that no one in Japan admired the hero as much as her little brother.

* * *

Hollow darkness filled the small bedroom. A lone square resting atop a small desk emanated some artificial light, splashing across proud, muscular figurines and smiling posters. The shadow of a young boy seated in a wooden chair blanketed Undyne as she stood in the open doorway. Exhaustion and annoyance were etched in her face. This hadn't been the first time the green haired boy had woken her up with his obsessions. Yawning, she approached the child, light on her feet and unnoticed.

As she grew near, the sound produced by the squat machine became decipherable. An all too familiar, guttural laughter boomed from the desktop's speakers. Undyne stopped, her eyes now glued to the bright monitor displaying an image she'd scene many times before.

The hulking figure of the number one pro hero appeared before the burning wreckage of a collapsed structure. On his back were multiple injured civilians who, without his direct intervention, would have likely remained trapped in the surrounding rubble. His costume, though tattered and worn, glowed in the bright orange blaze. Despite his Herculean build and heroic stature, his most noticeable aspect remained his smile, piercing the night like a lighthouse atop a cliff side.

_"It's fine now. Why?"_ The recorded voice streamed out of the computer speakers.

_"Because I am here."_

"Because I am here."

Undyne's eyes widened as she looked down upon her little brother. His shoulders trembled as he finished the trademark phrase of his hero. An unwelcome feeling invaded Undyne's gut, swirling and twisting like a stone caught in a tornado. Images of a child who wanted just to be a hero flashed in her mind's eye. Memories a man in a white cloak who denied him his birthright. Pictures of the triumphant number one grasped tightly in his shaking hands. A mother's crystal tears and a sister's indignant rage.

"He's such a cool hero. He's always saving people, even when he's hurt." Izuku's wavering voice pounded against Undyne's soul, the guilt trapped within growing more and more unbearable. She clenched her fists and grated her teeth as fury scalded her scaly skin.

The boy turned his head, and Undyne found her crimson eyes locked within his emerald irises. Shimmering tears sent another spear of sorrow into her gut. Pointing a shaky finger towards the screen, Izuku squeaked out one last question.

"Undyne, do you think I can do that? Even thought I don't have a Quirk... do you think that I can be a hero, too?"

* * *

The smell of fresh cherry blossoms carried by a late summer's breeze wafted into Undyne's nostrils. A pair of cerulean eyes gazed into her soul, seemingly evaluating the stock of the woman to which it belonged. A storm of words and phrases danced in her mind as she stared back. One thought in particular transformed into a familiar image, and Undyne turned to face her little brother. His eyes were filled with the same awestruck sparkle she'd seen every time the pro hero was mentioned. However, a certain familiar longing dimmed that bright light. Undyne's lips pursed into a small grin as she turned back to the skinny man before her. Finding herself unable to meet the hero's gaze, she stared upon the warm black asphalt below as she began,

"All-Might, you can bet your left foot that I'll become a hero. Saving people... standing up for what's right, for justice... it's what I've wanted to do for as long as I can remember."

Undyne's fists clenched as her voice became strained. She felt her soul burn and her body boil as she continued,

"But, you see All-Might, I can only say that because I've got an awesome Quirk. I have the power to help others. It... it isn't fair!" She finished her statement with a shout filled with all the rage and sadness accumulated over the past 15 years.

Unwelcome tears welled in her eyes again as she shakily pressed on, turning once more to her surprised little brother and saying,

"Izuku, I'll never be able to forgive myself for the words I said all those years ago. I was scared. I was terrified of what might happen if I told you what you needed to hear. But right now, just maybe, I might have a chance to make up for some of it. Even if it ends up amounting to nothing."

All-Might's eyes widened as the fish monster turned to face him. In her crimson eyes was a fire fueled by a feeling he recognized, one found seldom in even the best of heroes. Izuku found himself unable to respond, words evaporating in his throat as his vision blurred.

Taking in a deep breath and raising her fist to her chest, Undyne shouted the question that had been plaguing her mind ever since that fateful evening,

"All-Might, can someone without a Quirk become a hero? Can my brother be like you?"

For a long moment, silence filled the warm air. The sun's final rays arched across the dark blue sky with a deep dark orange glimmer. Undyne held her breath as she awaited a response, her fist pressed firmly against her chest.

Then, her ears were filled by the one sound she couldn't have expected to hear. Laughter.

Undyne's eyes shot up in surprise. Unable to conjure words, she merely stared at the chuckling number one hero. His smile, glinting in the late afternoon sun, seemed far more genuine than even in the most heroic moments she'd ever seen on television. After finding the strength to compose himself, he locked eyes with Undyne, his triumphant expression beaming into her soul.

"Young lady, didn't I say that two heroes came to the rescue today?"

Shifting his gaze to the shocked green haired boy standing stiff before his idol, he spoke in a soft yet proud tone,

"Young Midoriya, if you hadn't set your fear aside and rushed in, I would've been a bystander. Your actions proved that anyone, Quirkless or not, can be a hero."

Hot tears freely flowed down Izuku's cheeks, splattering against the asphalt as he wept. Undyne couldn't stop the smile spreading across her face even if she had tried.

"Young lady, to answer your question, it is my newfound belief that he _can_ become a hero."

_Because he already is one._


	5. Iron Sharpens Iron

Hey, all! Sorry about the unannounced hiatus, the military life has a funny way of replacing hobbies with training exercises. However, I'm back for now and am excited to continue the story! :)

* * *

Droplets of dew clung to sharp blades of grass, twinkling like distant stars. Golden rays of a fresh sun filtered through the vibrant green foliage overhead. The girl's crimson locks burned with cool fury in the morning light. She inhaled, allowing the pleasant air to swirl in her lungs for a few moments before exhaling through her nose. She adjusted her grip on the spear in her clawed hands, pulling it closer and orienting it across her body. Then, she lunged forward, the weapon exploding outwards and pointing into the open air in a flash of blue. A simple, yet effective fighting style: to lure your opponent into believing you were going on the defensive, only to rapidly retaliate as they move in to capitalize on a perceived advantage. A more observant enemy would be less likely to fall for the trap, but the average hooligan would find themselves on the wrong end of her spear more often than not.

She scolded herself with a frustrated grunt as she brought the spear back to her side. Too much energy behind the attack, yet again.

Undyne observed the spear resting in her hand, her gaze attached to it's glowing pointed tip. She scowled as she allowed the weapon to dematerialize. She would have to dedicate another thirty minutes solely on form, she decided. With the sun finally peaking above the horizon, however, personal training would have to wait. Another dull day at school beckoned.

Swinging her arm in an aggressive arc, she swiped a water bottle resting atop a bargain outdoor plastic table. Undyne thrust the drinking apparatus between her lips, draining half the contents within a couple of gulps. Finally, she unceremoniously removed the orange cap and dumped the bottle's remaining contents onto her head, sighing with relief as the cool liquid slid down her face.

Of all the spars she'd ever partaken in, the one she'd never been able to win was that against summer. The unrelenting heat and the pervasive humidity were the closest thing she had to a natural predator. She frowned as she peaked at the rising sun with a hand over her brow. If that damned orb of hell fire had already managed to spit out this much heat in such a short amount of time, she was quite sure that she'd become a fried McSlonalds Fish Burger on her way back from school.

She turned and walked across the grassy lawn, turning onto a sidewalk that led back to her apartment building. She hated that the nearest patch of dirt was four stories down from where she slept. It was like the world was conspiring against her ability to properly train. After a jogging up a few flights stairs and down a narrow strip of concrete, she at last reentered her abode, being sure to close the door as quickly as possible. AC in the summer was a resource more valuable than gold.

As she turned a corner to head back up to her room, a particularly adolescent squeak grabbed her attention. A sly grin spread across her face as she moved to investigate. As she entered the dimly lit living room, her eyes widened as they fell upon the small and sweaty figure lying prone on the carpet where a coffee table used to be. His breathing was ragged and horse, and even in the relative darkness Undyne could see his shoulder and bicep muscles tremble.

"Ten... I got ten that time." Izuku said weakly, earning a chuckle from the grinning Undyne. His head bolted towards the source of the noise, eyes wide as saucers as he stared meekly.

With a harrumph, Undyne began, "Oh, so you're still trying to outpace your ol' sis, huh? You wanna see who's _really _stronger?" Undyne drove her fist into her opposite open palm, the thunderous clap getting a yelp out of the green haired boy still sprawled across the floor.

"N-no, Undyne, I'd rather not get knocked out... again." Izuku said, shakily rising to his feet.

Undyne's grin evaporated, replaced by an indignant scowl as she retorted, "That was well over a year ago, and it was only _one_ time!"

Staring at his feet, Izuku said, "If by, 'a year ago', you meant a month ago, then yeah, I guess."

Undyne burst into laughter, striding over the where the young boy stood and giving him a light punch in the shoulder. While Izuku nursed the impact area, Undyne continued, saying, "Nah, I'm just kidding. I'm just really glad to that you're working out! What'cha training for?"

Izuku kept his eyes trained on the ground as he fidgeted with his fingers, "N-nothing in particular. Just sticking with the plan."

Undyne raised an eyebrow at that, a suspicious "hmm" escaping her mouth as she leaned in closer. Izuku blinked for a few moments before panic erupted across his features. Waving both of his hands in front of him, he clarified, "My personal fitness plan, that is. I gotta get into shape sometime, you know?" Undyne eyed her brother again, now rather unsure of the cause of the sweat beading across his brow. Just before it seemed that Izuku would choke on his own anxiety, Undyne let out another hearty laugh, saying,

"Whatever! If my little bro wants to get stronger, then you'd better believe that I'm all for it! I'd be more than happy to train you myself, if you'd like."

Izuku shook his head, finally meeting Undyne's eyes as he replied, "That's alright, Undyne. This is something I'd like to work on by myself. Thanks for the offer, though."

Undyne's smile shrunk just a bit as she turned to face the stairway, shrugging her shoulders as she strode away. As she ascended the stairs to her room, she began to ponder on how strange Izuku had been acting over the past few days since their encounter with All Might. He'd consistently woken up before her, for quite a change, and come home far later. She wondered if his sudden change in behavior had anything to do with whatever conversation he and the pro hero exchanged in her absence that day. Perhaps All Might had given him such powerful words of encouragement that he was now trying to become a hero through exercise and determination alone. She chuckled at the image of her brother transformed into some gigantic over-buff mountain of muscle with no Quirk to his name running around and stopping villains.

Regardless of his reasons, Izuku was trying to better himself, and for Undyne, that was more than enough.

* * *

"Damn, Izu, where did _that _appetite come from?"

Undyne stared at the once filled bowl of shrimp ramen with a mixture of admiration and surprise. Had it been a couple of weeks ago, her little brother wouldn't have tried eating that much food in a day, much less in practically one gulp. With determination exploding from his face, the boy raised the empty bowl to an equally perplexed mother. She gingerly refilled the dish, and Izuku resumed his feast.

Undyne shot her mother a look, one which the short lady reciprocated. Undyne supposed that his body needed extra fuel, after all that exercise. Still, it was more than a little bit vexing to see her little brother striving towards a goal that she couldn't fully understand.

"Izuku," She began, making sure to look the green haired teen in the eyes.

"Yeah?" His reply was muffled by a mouthful of savory noodles, that which he swiftly slurped down.

With a sigh, Undyne broke her gaze. "You just keep at it, little buddy."

With a nod, her brother dug back into his meal, and Undyne stared at the tiny shrimp resting atop hers. She'd need to eat up as well. After all, the upcoming Entrance Exam for U.A. High was not going to be an easy one. She knew that only the best of the best even got a chance to apply, and she could only hope that her application was convincing enough for the headmaster to consider giving her a shot. Her grades could be a lot better, but she had both her Quirk and the months of training left until the event.

Her brother, however, only had the latter.

* * *

"Wake up, idiot."

The sleeping boy turned away from the source of the command with a grumble, stuffing his face into the All-Might themed body pillow at the head of his bed. Undyne sighed. _Looks like we're doing this the hard way._

"NGAAAAA!"

With a roar, she lunged at her brother, scooping him up in her arms. Izuku flailed his arms wildly, trying to find an escape, but it was too late. With one last mighty grunt, Undyne suplexed the boy back onto his bed, just because she could. Quite used the maneuver but no less annoyed, Izuku scratched his forehead as he recovered, glaring at his sister with baggy eyes.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked, his voice laced with exhaustion.

Undyne grinned toothily, exclaiming, "I need you to help me train!"

Izuku rubbed his eyes again, "_You_ need _my _help?"

"Sure do, little buddy. Now, come on!" Undyne took hold of Izuku's wrist in a vice grip and dragged him out of his room. A few closed doors and steep flights of stairs later, and the duo found themselves on a patch of grass just outside their apartment. Izuku grimaced at the full moon still hanging in the sky.

"Undyne, it's so early, and we've got school today..."

"Too bad!" Undyne cut him off as she tossed a spear in his direction. Visibly shaken, Izuku scrambled to grab hold of the glowing cerulean object. He held the weapon gingerly in his hands as he shot his smiling sister a glare and said, "Undyne, sparring with me doesn't really count as training. For either of us."

The fish lady flipped her hair back before readying a spear of her own, adopting a neutral fighting stance. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're trying to do. What you want to become. So, then, come at me! All that training better not be for nothing." Undyne said as she pointed her spear towards the boy.

Izuku rolled his eyes as he replied, "I haven't really been training for combat, Undyne. That aside, shouldn't you be focusing on the Entrance Exam?"

Without warning, Undyne lunged forward with her spear. Frantically, Izuku leapt to his left to avoid the hit, colliding with the cool earth with a thump. With a groan, Izuku rose shakily to his feet, his glare only deepening as he eyed his sister. Undyne stared him down, the fire in her gut only growing stronger with every passing moment.

"I have been, for my entire life. I've put my all into developing my Quirk. I've learned from the pros, fought with my peers, and even stood up to a villain." Undyne stared at the grassy ground, pausing for a moment before continuing,

"You did, too. You have the same resolve, the same passion, the same drive. What am I saying? To be honest, you've probably got me beat in all those areas. I've never known someone who's wanted to be a hero as much as you."

Undyne gestured to her spear with a grimace, "And for all that, what has the universe given you in return? Nothing. You've got no Quirk. Your only real advantage over anyone else is your mind. Don't let that go to your head, though. It's just the truth."

Undyne thought she saw something flash across Izuku's face for a brief moment. An emotion like... guilt? A trick of the light, she reasoned.

"I still remember what All Might said. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it." Undyne looked up towards the moon as a smile crept across her features.

"He said that you could become a hero. You know how badly I want to believe him?"

She felt a calloused hand grasp her shoulder. Looking down, she saw a mop of green hair sparkling in the twilight.

"Undyne. I know I look crazy. I know that it seems like what I'm doing is for nothing. I know that better than anyone."

A pair of emerald eyes twinkling with tears met her own.

"I also know that I want to become a hero. I'm going to give all I've got in pursuit of that dream, no matter the odds. And... I think I could use some additional help."

With a silver twinkle in her eye, Undyne smiled back.

"Then let's train!"


	6. Count the Cost

The fish monster collapsed onto the wooden bench, the worn tan boards creaking and bending. She exhaled used air through her nose, grinning as her body began to recover expended stamina. In a bid to regain spent strength as expeditiously as possible, she plastered her arms across the bench and slumped, the back of her head tilted over its receding edge. Closing her eyes, she absorbed the sounds of autumn: the tapping of dead leaves kissing worn pavement and the dry rustle of branches swaying in the chill breeze. Undyne took in as much of the crisp air as her lungs could handle. There were few things she knew of that felt better than a runner's high, and she wasn't about to let that euphoric sensation evaporate so easily. A few moments of relaxation on this random park bench, and she would resume her trek at breakneck pace.

It was only about a week ago she'd discovered a deficiency in her training regimen, one that she'd believed would be compensated for by intense sparring sessions. Simply repeating combat drills was enough to maintain her current physical abilities, but she'd found that sticking so close to a routine had caused her development to plateau. Observing her little brother's feroicity to grow stronger over the past few months made it difficult to avoid self-reflection. She chuckled at fresh memories of Izuku fighting so hard against his own weakness. He'd even been willing to subjugate himself to a couple of her own training sessions. Despite his determination, neither of them had been able to benefit much from those particular endeavors. Their gap in both power and expertise was as undeniable as it was irritating.

As the date of the entrance exam fell to within the current month, the subtle gnaw of anxiety within her belly had exploded into a fire of determination laced with fear. She knew, objectively, that a bit of nervousness regarding the event was healthy, but that knowledge did little to abate the dread clouding her soul. She'd punched herself several times after coming to the realization that she could've been doing much more to become competitive. Despite the praise that both her family and acquaintances were quick to shower her with, the image of an average sized fish being taken from a pond and hurled into an ocean kept creeping into her mind. She'd spent far more time than she liked to admit reading up on the abilities and proficiencies of current U.A. students. On one occasion, she'd been careless enough to leave her bedroom door ajar, such that one pesky green haired idiot couldn't help but peek in on her unusually studious activities. Undyne was beyond positive that her little brother would never let go of that small victory.

Some schools, she'd found, focused solely on Quirk power development; others were finely tuned towards mastering the intricacies of one's abilities. U.A. was a different beast altogether. They weren't in the business of creating sidekicks or rent-a-cops. Both the students and teachers of the Academy graduated heroes, and accepted nothing less. Perfection was the standard, excellence the minimum, and average an unknown concept. Undyne clenched her fist as her mind barraged her with accusations. How could she have been so blind, so certain that modest proficiency in combat alone would secure her a spot among the best? She'd taken the easy road by merely doing what she'd always done and calling it enough. Now the fear of reaping what she'd sown had grown like a parasite in her gut.

She shook her head and opened her eyes. Wallowing in self-pity would only waste what little precious training time remained. She'd resolved to improve her endurance as much as a month allowed, and every second not spent in training had the potential to become moments regret. As she rose to her feet, her eyes were drawn to a familiar mop of dark green locks advancing towards her from down the concrete path. His heavy breathing and strained groans were audible from a distance. His strained, sweaty face was accompanied by what appeared to be a small kitchen appliance hefted over his shoulder. What quickly took over Undyne's attention, however, was the thin outline of a man with golden locks keeping pace on an electric scooter.

Those sunken, tired blue eyes and his lanky, hunched frame were immediately familiar to her, and she felt her heart rate increase despite having not resumed her exercise. Approaching her now, unbeknownst to the few bystanders on the path, was the hero most everyone in Japan revered. A smile couldn't help but explode across Undyne's face as moved towards him. Questions flooded her brain and burst from her lips before she could stop them,

"Hey, All-" She slapped her hands onto her mouth, the realization of what she'd almost done crashing into her mind like a bowling ball. Glaring at the concrete pavement below, she felt the perplexed glares of nearby onlookers pierce her soul. A nauesiating swirl of fear and dread mixed in her gut. As Undyne struggled to regain her composure, she overheard the pro hero and her brother speak in comically loud whispers,

"Young Midoriya, didin't you insist that she'd be busy with combat training at this early hour?"

"That's what I thought, but now she's here, and she's seen us, and she almost called you out-"

"Calm down, my boy. I've been saving a special move just for situations like this."

"Really? What-"

"DETROIT RUN-AWAY!"

As Undyne stood with her mouth agape, the frail man took her brother by the wrist and plopped him on the back of his scooter. Revving the vehicle's electric engines, All-Might began to scoot away as quickly as their combined weight would allow. They had barely moved a few feet before Izuku gingerly hopped off the device and stood with his back to his fleeing mentor, giving his older sister an apologetic stare.

"My sister isn't an idiot. The gig's up. I just hope we both walk away from this with our arms attached." Izuku scratched the back of his head with his free hand, sweat pouring down his face. All-Might scooted to a halt and walked back to Izuku, the both of them taking in a deep breath as Undyne advanced. She was upon them in less than a second, the confusion on her face mingled with frustration. Crossing her arms across her chest, the blue scaled fish monster raised an eyebrow at the due before saying,

"As much as I'd like to shout for all the world to hear, I think it might be better if we go somewhere more private to discuss..."

Undyne gestured at the two sulking men as she finished, "...this."

* * *

"IZUKU!"

The trio found themselves under comfortable shade, provided by the thick surrounding foliage. Having retreated deeper into to park's trail, Undyne felt much more free to express herself to her brother and the hero standing awkwardly to his side.

"Undyne, I can explain-" Izuku began, to be promptly cut off by his raging sister.

"Oh, I think I've got this figured out already. You've been training with All-Might in secret..."

The pro hero in question seemed unusually keen on staring at the gravel path beneath his feet, while Izuku looked ready to go back on his word and run as fast as his squat legs would carry him. Undyne clenched her fist as she continued, her eyes darkened.

"...without inviting _me_!"

Izuku and All-Might blinked simultaneously.

"You've been acting all suspicious for the past few months, but I never would've thought that All-Might himself would be willing to give you some one-on-one training. You must've made a real impression on him!" Any of Undyne's prior frustration had been replaced by ravenous excitement as she bounced around the path. All-Might gawked at the girl for a few moments before he laughed through the awkwardness, saying,

"Ah yes, it appears that this young lady has successfully called my bluff! This strapping lad here made such an impression on me that I just _had_ to honor his request for additional training. After all, crime has been on the decline in Tokyo, and what better way for a pro hero, such as myself, to spend his free time but passing his knowledge down to the next generation!"

Izuku looked away as he quietly added, "Sorry for keeping this from you, Undyne. I only just started training with him last week. I didn't want to make a bigger deal out of it than it is."

Undyne harrumphed, but smiled at her little brother, nonetheless. She thought it strange that he wouldn't smile back. Instead, he kept his wide emerald eyes locked on the ground, glistening sweat dripping from his chin. It had to be the surprise of all this, right? All-Might, training Izuku... even if only for a day or two, it must've been a dream come true. The one thing that he's always wanted.

_"He's so cool..."_

Undyne felt the smile on her face fade away.

_"Do you think..."_

She looked All-Might square in the eyes, her crimson irises burning into his. The pro hero straightened while an emotion Undyne never would've imagined on the hero flashed across his face for a moment. Guilt? Could it have been?

"I'd say it's a pretty big deal, Izuku. Being trained, not just by a pro hero, but _the _pro hero... it really must leave an impression on someone. Especially if they themselves want to be a hero, too." She said flatly.

Undyne's heart raced as she kept her gaze locked on All-Might. The pro hero frowned as he stared back.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be someone with that much influence. For someone to revolve their entire life around you. For someone..."

"Undyne-" Izuku attempted to cut her off, but Undyne paid him no heed.

_"I can be..."_

_"..._to want to be like you."

Moments passed like minutes, accompanied only by the rustling autumn leaves above.

"It's more responsibility than I feel qualified to bear." Breaking his gaze, All-Might somberly replied.

"I live that reality. Each and every day, I feel the weight of my title upon my shoulders. _The Symbol of Peace_, they call me. And I'm just that, a symbol for the weak and innocent to rally around." All-Might clenched his fists as Undyne stared with wide eyes.

"But no pillar stands forever. It's my duty, therefore, to impart my knowledge to those willing to bear the heavy torch of peace into tomorrow. Perhaps I'm mistaken, but to me, the traits that make one strong enough to carry that mantle aren't randomly acquired at birth, but sought after in life."

All-Might placed a calloused hand on Undyne's shoulder as he looked into her eyes with the fire of a man who'd found his purpose. In a whisper, he finished,

"I still believe that he can become a hero. Against all reason, I still believe. Anyone who strives after a cause so noble with such raw determination should be at least afforded the chance, don't you think?"

Mouth agape, Undyne failed to find her words as All-Might removed his hand and backed away. Putting on a smile, he addressed Izuku, but whatever words he said were drowned out by the storm of emotions raging in her soul.

_I want to believe..._

She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

_...but what will that cost?_


	7. The Entrance Exam

The swift pitter-patter of steps on hard concrete filled Undyne's ears as she walked down an unfamiliar path, glowing smartphone in hand. The device hadn't been performing as admirably as advertised, despite Undyne having imputed clear directions into its mapping system. She felt the underside of her scales grow hot as she grimaced at the "smart" phone. The constant gnaw of anxiety was already more than enough, but the idea that she was at risk of having a lifetime of training squandered by a faulty GPS was almost enough for her to crush the thing in her claws. Mumbling as she turned the corner of a busy coffee shop, she decided it was best to swallow her pride and ask a stranger for directions.

"Excuse me, but-" Undyne began addressing an elderly man busy nursing a cup of cold coffee before her eyes fell upon a familiar pair of golden letters sparkling in the distance. She grinned as she exploded into a sprint, a gust of wind rustling the old man's white hair. A blur of grays and blacks whirled by as she closed the quarter-mile gap between her and the school's gate within tens of seconds. Slamming her heels into the rough asphalt, she came to a halt. Eyes wide and mouth panting, she took in the super structure that was the legendary U.A. High.

As with many of the sights she'd personally witnessed, mere pictures had failed to do proper justice to the school building, if it could even be called that. It seemed more than capable of training enough heroes to keep the whole of Japan safe, at over ten stories tall and several hundred feet wide. The golden letters, "U.A.", shimmered in the bright white glow of an early summer's sun. A multitude of signs indicating directions for U.A. candidates pointed to a pair of doors swung wide open, beckoning her to step inside.

A warm breeze ruffled her hair as she tore her gaze away from the letters and scratched her head. She felt a knot begin to grow in her gut, but she slapped herself in the face and forced her legs forward before it could grab a foothold. She wanted to force the hailstorm of thoughts swirling in her mind to grow quiet. She needed absolute focus. However, much like how one cannot force themselves to go to sleep, Undyne found that her active attempts to block out negative thoughts only resulted in their multiplication.

Therefore, she resolved to try to take the examination's upcoming events one at a time. She might've been unable to get rid of the nerves gnawing at her soul, but she refused to let them affect her performance. It might've been impossible to stamp out the fear gripping her gut, but she had the power to fight through it, regardless.

_Isn't that a part of what it means to be a hero, anyway?_ She thought as she stepped through the open doorway into the Academy, surrounded by other fidgety would-be trainees. The halls leading to the theatre where they would be briefed wound by in a blur. Before she knew it, she was seated in a massive auditorium. Hundreds of sweaty teens packed the space like sardines, and Undyne tired her best to squeeze into her seat without disturbing the blonde student to her left.

_Wait._

"I'll give you five seconds to find yourself another seat, fish breath." Katsuki spoke in his usual annoyed tone, arms crossed and teeth bared. He hadn't even given Undyne the courtesy of looking her in the eye as he spoke, instead opting to keep his sights trained soely on the stage some distance away. Undyne clenched the arm of her seat. Of all the possible future heroes she would be able to meet at this once-in-a-lifetime event, of course she ended up squatted right next to the one who seemed much more apt for the opposite role.

Gritting her teeth, she whispered, "Seriously, listen. Now's not the best time. If either of us want to pass this thing, I suggest we call a truce. For now." Katsuki harrumphed, never taking his eyes off the empty stage.

"For now." He finally replied. Sighing, Undyne turned away, finding some solace in watching students who weren't Kachaan pour into the stadium. She could tell right off the bat that some of them were in well over their heads. It wasn't the way they looked; Undyne knew from experience that even the scraggliest of opponents could find victory if they knew what they were doing. No, it was the way some of the students carried themselves: back slouched, arms fidgety, fingers interlocked. While it would be crazy not to feel some nervousness, to let that emotion consume you so completely that your whole body reacts only could result in decreased combat proficiency, and ultimately, failure. She glanced back to the angsty explosion-Quirk user. To anyone else watching, the boy seemed utterly unconcerned about the test. Undyne, however, had the unfortunate luck to know him long enough to see through this façade. He used his aloof nature to project confidence to others. While she was sure that he was feeling at least a little bit anxious, he'd probably rather blow the roof off the theater than admit it.

As she watched, another student took his place to Kachaan's left. Undyne smiled and waved a greeting to the mop of green hair, "Izu! I was starting to wonder when you'd show up." Izuku recoiled, placing a sweaty finger to his lips.

"Please quiet down a little, Undyne. And try not to use that nickname in public." The diminutive teen was red as a tomato. Undyne stifled another chuckle while Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"Did you two plan this? I'm not exactly amused." Katsuki said, somehow crossing his arms tighter across his chest. Undyne ignored the comment, opening her mouth to continue berating her sibling before the auditorium lights brightened. The trio's attention immediately fell back to the stage, which was now occupied by a single oddly dressed man.

"For all of the listeners tuning in, welcome to today's show!" The man's loud voice was matched by his eccentric hairstyle. Undyne thought he might fall over under its weight.

"Everybody say hey!" Silence. For what it was worth, Undyne appreciated the man's enthusiasm. It helped to calm her nerves just a little. The man swallowed and adjusted his tie. Unfortunately for him, Undyne thought, this particular audience was filled with anxious teens. Not exactly the easiest folks to entertain.

"No response? Then I'll quickly present the rundown on today's practical exam!" While likely somewhat distraught, the man kept on his bubbly persona, gesturing to the large screen behind him. Undyne's attention was broken by her brother's usual fervor when encountering anyone with a Hero License.

"That's the Voice Hero, Present Mic!" I listen to him every week on the radio. I'm so moved!" Undyne recalled her brother's weekly ritual with a grin. He always demanded total silence when the pro got on the mic, listening in rapt attention while the hero rambled on, usually about nonsense. Izu really did want to learn from everyone, even heroes who's eccentricity occasionally got in the way of their duties.

"Shut it." Bakugo was less enthralled, and Izuku got the hint.

"As it says in the introduction letter, you listeners will be conducting ten minute mock-battles..." While Present Mic began to run through the preliminary rules, Undyne focused in. She'd prepared too long to miss even a single bit of valuable information regarding this test. Behind him, the large screen displayed examples of each enemy the students could expect to encounter, with more difficult foes granting more points upon defeat. While Undyne figured she _could _target weaker opponents and defeat more in the process, she understood that long bursts of speed were not her strong suit, and that other students likely possessed Quirks better suited to covering large tracks of ground. Her fighting style was better suited to one-on-one combat, as she could more precisely engage a single target with a flurry of spears rather than a multitude. Instead, she decided she would focus her efforts on the more difficult opponents that provided two or three points, dispatch them quickly, and move on to the next before rival trainees could.

One noticeably wound student leapt to his feet, gesturing to the handout with an accusatory finger. "Excuse me. There appears to be four opponents on this list. If this is a misprint, then the most prominent school in all of Japan should be ashamed. We examinees are here because we wish to be molded into exemplary heroes." Undyne rolled her eyes. Even if the pro heroes had created a misprint, accidents happened, and ones as small and easily rectifiable as this shouldn't have been treated as the end of the world.

The student made a sharp turn to his left and pointed his finger at a perplexed Izuku. "In addition, you over there, with the curly hair! You've been muttering this entire time. It's quite distracting." Izuku pointed at himself, eyes wide with confusion. Undyne clenched her fist and leapt to her feet. Izuku attempted to placate her with hands raised, but it was too late.

"Take a seat, four eyes. What's distracting is some random wanna-be trying to muscle into our time." Undyne crossed her arms with a grin while the surrounding students muttered hurriedly. Izuku gaped at her sister like she'd kicked a puppy, but kept quiet, if only to preserve his life.

"I-I beg your pardon?" The student recoiled, mouth hung open and hand raised. Undyne took a seat and paid the awkward examinee no further attention, instead opting to turn her eyes back to the perplexed pro hero scratching his head on stage.

"Okay, lets move on." Present Mic clicked a button, and a new silhouette appeared on screen.

"The fourth type of villain is worth zero points. This guys an obstacle, so to speak." Undyne twirled a stray lock of hair between two fingers. If it was worth zero points, then there was no reason to go for it. However, if it got in her way, Undyne wasn't sure if it would be more efficient to try to avoid it or to destroy it quickly. She'd have to play it on the fly. Present Mic was being purposely vague, if the shadowy outlines weren't proof enough. There was something missing, but no time to figure it out. Better to just go all in and do her best and leave the heavy thinking for later.

"With that, I'll leave your with our school motto: Go beyond, Plus Ultra!" Undyne felt her soul perk up at the catch phrase, though she'd probably heard it thousands of times before. While her little brother's devotion to the number one hero went a little farther than she could understand, she still got those same chills whenever she heard those words, a mantra to always do better than you think you can. Today, Undyne would make good on those words. In order for her spear to become the justice this world so desperately needed, she would leave nothing on the battlefield.

As Present Mic dismissed the examinees, however, Undyne looked to her brother. He was so deep in thought, so determined... it made her scales burn. Was it truly right to let him attempt this, when every logical facet of her mind screamed that he was only setting himself up for failure? She shook her head and clenched her fists. No, she'd already decided long ago that her brother was strong, stronger than he looked, and certainly strong enough to make his own decisions, good or bad. He'd prepared for months, trained his body and his mind, in order to accomplish this goal. Even without a Quirk, he deserved the chance to try his best, like she would.

But without a Quirk, how could a small boy ever hope to destroy a robot? How would he be able to fight alongside her, as a hero? She didn't know, and that lack of an answer caused her to grit her teeth. She couldn't help him with this. He was smart. He'd have to find a way, and if not...

As she followed the procession of students out of the theater, she decided not to entertain that question.

* * *

The truck ride to the battleground had been noisy. Examinees, some nervous, some excited, most some concoction of the two, hadn't stopped prattling even after they had arrived. Undyne looked around the crowd of a dozen or so students and found a few familiar faces, but none she really recognized. She recalled that the examination was set up such that students who knew each other were less likely to participate in the same group, as to help prevent cheating. She sighed. A part of her was dissapointed that she wouldn't be able to fight alongside her brother, but the rational side of her knew that would probably only be a distraction for the both of them. Better they both focus on the task at hand instead of worrying about eachother's scores. And besides, without the hot-headed brat to steal those points, the test would be that much easier.

"Oi, slimy-scales, how 'bout you get out of my way." Undyne froze.

_Shit._

Undyne growled as Bakugo shoved her aside, bulling his way to the front of the group. He looked just as aloof as usual, and that attitude pissed her off more than anything.

"Explosion-freak, I thought we had a truce!" Undyne pointed a summoned spear his way, and the surrounding students took a few steps back. Bakugo chuckled, never turning to look in her in the eyes.

"Now that we're here, the truce is over. I'll be walking out of here with a guaranteed spot at the Academy. Feel free to have my leftovers. They're all you'll ever get." Undyne fought against the urge to punch the brat, the spear in her hands splintering. Instead, she took a deep breath in and forced the grimace on her face to flip upside-down.

"We'll see." She said, moving beside the blonde. Bakugo harrumphed. Now wasn't the time for petty squabbles. Now was the time for victory, and Undyne would let nothing stand in her way.

_"Begin!"_

The mob of would-be heroes charged at the open gates to the mock city like bulls on parade. Undyne led the pack, with Bakugo at her neck. Time was of the essence. With only ten minutes to destroy as many robots as possible, there was no need to conserve energy. She'd determined to leave everything here. Even if she didn't pass, there would be no regrets, no thoughts of _'what could I have done better?'_.

Ahead, two green mechanical beasts roared to life. Bakugo broke off, charging the opponents with his usual fiery ferocity. Undyne passed him by. Let him and the other examinees deal with the small fry. Her catch was the more difficult opponents.

She puffed warm air as she turned a corner, glad that she'd at least had the foresight to build up her stamina at the last minute. Every step forwards counted, and as the announcer proclaimed that less than nine minutes remained, she finally caught sight of her prize. Ahead, one opponent whirred to life, its crimson eye glowing with simulated malice. _"Target acquired. Time to die, hero!"_ A simulated voice crowed out of the machine, but Undyne did not slow her advance. The red number three painted on its sides spurred her onward. She angled her spear forward, ready to block any of her opponent's strikes. Then, she summoned three additional spears to her side, and with a a shout, shot them forwards like individualized missiles. Despite constant training, the amount of spears she could muster at once was limited, but she determined to put them to good use, aiming for the robot's steel joints.

Two of her spears cut into their intended targets. Yellow sparks danced as the enemy protested, forcing one of its partially disabled arms to swing wildly. She grunted as the appendage slammed into her weapon, digging her heels into the asphault. Even damaged, the opponent struck with enough force to push Undyne back. Her eyes burned crimson as she howled, fighting against the frontal assault with all her might. As she pushed back, she glanced at her final spear, her secret weapon. The spear distinguished itself from the rest-a lighting yellow as opposed to her normal cerulean blue. It whizzed past the enemy and flew a few meters away from its intended target.

"You're finished!" Undyne smiled as the robot continued to attempt to crush her under its tracks. Then, the spear seemingly "bounced" off thin air, turning about in an instant without losing any momentum. The robot hadn't even registered the weapon until it bored into its back plating, tearing through thin steel sheets. With sparks as numerous as fireflies, the machine smoked and simmered as its internal electronics were skewered. With one last robotic beep, the foe's crimson eye went dark as it shut down. Undyne took a swift step away, and without her spear to balance against, the whole machine slammed into the asphalt with a thunderous crash.

There was no time to celebrate, however. As Present Mic informed all examinees that only eight minutes remained, Undyne stepped around the fallen opponent and carried on. One robot down, as many more to go as physically possible.

* * *

Robots the size of tanks had been one thing. As Undyne stared at the mobile building rampaging through the city center, she began to realize what Present Mic really had meant by "obstacle". A completely insurmountable opponent, one meant to cause as much chaos as possible in a short amount of time. Engaging it was completely out of the question, but with only two minutes remaining and a few dozen points under her belt, there wasn't enough time to go around it either. She'd have to look for the few hostiles that actually gave points elsewhere, and leave the obstacle to its own devices.

Besides, no examinee-or rational person, for that matter, would even think of trying to take something so massive down.

_"Wow, one of the listeners just flew up really high! Are you guys seeing this?" _

Undyne came to an abrupt halt at Present Mic's remark, eyes fixing upon the behemoth once more. A gust of wind blew past as she concentrated on the small figure soaring above. Like a space shuttle, they tore through the heavens like a spear. Undyne squinted, struggling to make out the figure's exact appearance from a distance. _Whoever they are, they've sure got one powerful Quirk. How did I miss something like that? _

The warm sun beamed down upon the flying figure, yellow beams reflecting off green locks. Familiar green locks. _What the hell? _

The gale carried an equally familiar voice, one laced with a determination only Undyne understood. Her mind struggled to keep up, thoughts crashing to a standstill amongst a cacophony of impossibilities. His battle cry: the ones he'd always heard, the one's he'd always wanted to cry out,

_"SMAAAAASH!"_

With all the power of a mighty hurricane condensed into a single blow, her brother slammed a glowing fist into the obstacle's gigantic face. As if propelled by a rocket, the entire mechanized structure flew backwards from the impact, car-sized plates of green steel shooting away like shrapnel. Finally, the opponent reared back, falling into buildings as it exploded into a spectacular array of orange bursts.

The edges of Undyne's vision swirled. Her head felt like it had been thrown into a washing machine. This was beyond impossible. The stress of combat was making her see things. She'd read somewhere online that one's mind tended to play tricks, especially in a high stress environment. Yet, as her Izu began to drop down from the sky as quickly as he'd shot up, her legs moved in spite of her mind's rationalities. Logic be damned. Reason be damned. Her brother was falling. She had to save him.

She felt sharp pain in her chest. He was too far away. Someone else had to save him. She was sure he'd destroyed that robot saving someone else. It was only just that someone come to his aid.

"Izuku!" She'd known from the start that he'd been hiding something. She'd turned a blind eye, and now, her brother was falling to his death. Someone had to save him.

_Anyone. Please._


	8. Not Slowing Down

"Do you think I can be a hero too?"

The boy seated before the glowing monitor cast a deep shadow over Undyne. His eyes asked the question more than his words. Little droplets of sky dribbled down his cheeks. Her little Izu shook like he'd blow away in the slightest breeze. A trembling finger pointed towards a still image of his hero. As always, All-Might wore a smile bright enough to light up the dim room on its own. Undyne wondered if she'd ever seen a picture of him frowning.

Could he become a hero? No, her mind automatically responded. She grimaced and smashed the thought. That wasn't the just answer. He _wanted _to be a hero. All his life, he'd looked up to the heroes and learned from them. He'd emulated their best qualities and thought of clever ways they could improve upon their Quriks. He'd linned countless notebooks with scribbles on tactics and images of heroism. He'd planned out his career far in advance, going so far as to hang his hero costume on the refrigerator, though it was mostly a copy of All-Might's.

Why couldn't her little brother have been born with a Quirk? Why had she been? The world was so cruel, so unjust... villains who sought after nothing more than personal gain were so often imbued with incredible strength, while those who stood for the betterment of others were left powerless. Her Quirk, _Spears_, gave her the ability to fight for justice with her own two hands. She possessed the potential to become a true hero.

To do that, however, she'd have to leave the ones she loved behind. They'd spent years of their youth spent dreaming of the future while swinging on the playground; about how the two of them would found create a new Hero Agency, one that always helped anyone, no matter who they were. In a few succinct sentences, that future was stolen away by a man dressed in white, the first of many to proclaim that Izuku Midoriya would never be a hero. Villains were too strong and too numerous for anyone born without a Quirk to bring to justice. 'Better to leave it to the professionals', they always said.

Could he become a hero? No, she didn't want to say. But wasn't it better to rip the Band-Aid off quickly? To save him from a youth spent chasing an impossible goal, one that could possibly get him injured, or worse?

"Izuku…" She began, resting a hand on his shoulder. The man behind the boy smiled, and Undyne reciprocated the gesture. Anything to help ease the pain inside. When Izuku failed to do the same, her soul faltered. He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to save people. No, it was more than that.

He wanted to save everyone.

"Anyone can be a hero. Police officers are heroes. Firefighters are heroes. I believe that everyone can fight for justice." She sighed. Izuku's frown only deepened, his eyes watering again.

"But life is unjust. You understand why people born without legs can never become Olympic sprinters, right?" He nodded slowly. Her soul ached.

"I think it's like that. You don't have the power to become All-Might, but you can _always _strive to help others. You can still be a _hero_."

* * *

She choked on the grime swirling around the mock city, hacking up powdery dust. The sounds and shouts melded together in her head, a muddled cacophony lost to the maelstrom of emotions within. Shadows resembling people whizzed by as she sprinted across the cracked asphalt street. Had she taken a breath since she started running? She couldn't remember, and neither did she care. It had been far too many seconds since she'd spotted her sibling flying high in the sky. Someone had to save him. Anyone.

Her mind registered a crowd of people huddled around where her brother would've fallen. She barged through without apology, not even hearing their complaints. He had to be okay. He just _had _to. He was stronger than he looked. He'd promised to never let anything stand in the way of becoming a hero. "Izuku!" She cried, eyes finally setting upon a broken mess of contorted limbs ending in a green mop. She raised a hand to her mouth. The bones in his legs jutted out at jagged angles, as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to his shins. Her eyes watered at the sight of his arm, bruised and reddened, obviously broken beyond repair. She fell to one knee, placing a hand in the sweaty mass of emerald hair and caressed his head. He looked her in the eyes, and Undyne found something she knew she should've expected.

"Undyne, t-thank goodness. I just need a point or two. If you could just help me up, it wouldn't count as cheating, I-I think." His voice was laced with pain, probably more than he'd ever experienced. Undyne figured the only way he was able to even remain conscious was due to adrenaline. What could she say? He was obviously in no condition to move. He needed to be taken to the hospital right away. But saying that would mean he'd failed, that whatever he'd done to destroy that obstacle worth zero points was for nothing.

"Shh. You've done everything you can. I don't know how you destroyed that monster or why your bones are broken, but you did your best, and that's enough right now." She whispered, trying to get him to stop shaking. Where were the paramedics? They'd been informed by pamphlet that there'd be teachers on standby, ready to intervene.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry. Excuse me." Undyne didn't look up as a small elderly woman squat beside her and her broken brother.

"Pardon me, young lady. I'm Recovery Girl; I have a Quirk that can help mend this young lad, but I need you to step aside. It'll only be for a short moment, I promise." Undyne registered her words but didn't move. She couldn't leave him like this.

"Please," the elderly lady spoke again, softer this time. "He'll stop hurting sooner if I treat his wounds faster." Those simple words resonated with Undyne, and she backed away from her brother, allowing the Pro Hero to do her work. She never took her eyes off him as the same question played on repeat in her mind:

_How did this happen?_

Moments felt like hours as examinees continued to crowd around them. One in particular, a short girl with hazelnut hair, approached Undyne with her hands behind her back. Undyne regarded her cautiously, eyes slits. Still, she felt the need to ask someone, to ask anyone,

"How did this happen?" The cute girl stared at the asphalt, hesitating for a moment.

"I was in trouble," she began, voice low and hollow. "I got myself trapped under some rubble. That obstacle was coming my way, and I couldn't move. I'm sure a teacher would've just turned it off if no one intervened, but..."

Undyne filled in the words matter-of-factly, "My brother did." The girl's eyes widened as she gazed at Undyne.

"You're his sister, huh? That makes sense. You seem close." Undyne remained silent, shutting her eyelids. When she reopened them, she found that the girl had come much closer, to the point she was standing right in front of her.

"What your brother did... it was like he didn't even think about it. One second he saw me under the rubble, the next he'd activated his Quirk and destroyed the obstacle. I still can't quite believe it." _Neither can I, _Undyne thought idly. Her brother had no Quirk. Yet, he had jumped with enough force to ascend over skyscrapers and struck the enemy with enough power to destroy it in one blow. It was the kind of feat you only heard of All-Might pulling off, minus the broken bones. _He'll have to explain that later, if he can even explain it himself._

Undyne took in a deep breath. "I want you to know that you don't have to feel bad about this. It was my brother's decision to save you, and I'll respect it. You have no reason to feel guilty on my behalf." Undyne almost felt like she was talking to herself, but felt some relief as the girl's shoulders relaxed. Honestly, it wasn't her fault, and being mad at her would get either of them nowhere. She was pissed that Izuku would throw himself into harms way so nonchalantly, but also thoroughly unsurprised.

"I'm finished administering first-aid, young lady. You can come back over here, if you'd like." Undyne's feet moved instantly, and she was beside her brother again before anyone could blink. He looked peaceful, and his bones had seemingly reoriented themselves into place. _Recovery_ _Girl_... the moniker sounded familiar enough. Wasn't she the healing-oriented hero, or something? A nearby comment from a strangely sparkly examinee confirmed her suspicions, and she finally allowed herself to release a deep sigh.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl. You don't know how much I appreciate it." Recovery Girl merely nodded.

"It's my job, young lady. Now, are you injured?" Undyne shook her head. She was lying, of course; one particularly stubborn three-pointer had cut up her back pretty badly, but she was sure the other examinees needed the Pro Hero's assistance more. She'd be fine. _Besides, I've always wanted a cool battle scar. I bet I'd look badass with an eyepatch. _As Recovery Girl walked away, however, she snuck in a quick smooch to Undyne's arm, and all her hopes of sick body trophies melted away.

* * *

She'd given her brother space for a few hours after the exam, but enough was swiftly enough. She sat down on the couch adjacent his, hands curled in her lap. Izuku's shoulders were tense and he was still just as sweaty as when they'd left the exam. He scratched his leg idly as Undyne eyed him for a few moments. It was fairly obvious that her little sibling was hiding _something_, but she knew it was going to be nigh impossible to drag the truth from him outright. He was stubborn, perhaps enough so to rival herself.

"Look Undyne," Izuku began, trying to ease the awkwardness, "I know what you're going to ask and the answer is that I don't know. Remember how back when Kachaan got captured by that slime villain and my legs just kinda moved on their own? Today was like that. Just thinking about how I needed to save that girl triggered some latent Quirk. It's not unheard of for Quirks to manifest later in life. Not medically, anyway." Undyne's eyes narrowed. The answer was concise and believable, but that was somehow more suspicious than if it had been otherwise. It sounded like he'd premeditated this response, like an actor going over lines in a mirror. Nevertheless, Undyne had no actual proof that something else was afoot.

"You know how crazy that sounds, right?" She whispered, eyes locked onto her brother. He nodded but kept quiet, likely understanding that there was nothing more he could say. As the nearby clock ticked away, Undyne sighed and sauntered over to her brother. She took the cushion to his right and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He didn't try to break away.

"What you did was stupid. That obstacle was worth zero points, and from what I can gather, you didn't do so hot on the exam itself." Izuku didn't move. His silence confirmed the worst.

"I'm not so sure I did well, myself. I lost count after about 25 points, which may or may not be enough to pass. But that doesn't matter right now." Undyne squeezed her brother closer, and Izuku turned to meet her gaze. His eyes were red and puffy, but no tears had yet to break past his defenses. Undyne frowned.

"What I'm trying to say is that whether you passed or failed doesn't matter. What you did was moronic, even borderline insane, but it was also one of the coolest things I've ever seen. Can you imagine my face when I saw my little brother destroy a gigantic robot with one punch?" Undyne didn't try to stop the smile from creeping onto her face. Izuku chuckled weakly.

"I-I can imagine. You are right, though. That wasn't very smart of me, after all." Undyne shook her head and Izuku widened his eyes.

"Maybe not, but that's what made it so _you_. You weren't even aware that you had a Quirk at the time, and yet you jumped in to save someone else. Any rational person would call that stupid, and it is, but I also think its pretty badass." Izuku broke his gaze and turned his eyes back to the floor. Undyne didn't seem to notice, or particular care.

"So even if you didn't pass, know that you did a good thing today. And even if you don't get in this year, the exam wasn't for nothing. You discovered a hidden Quirk, and a pretty damn powerful one at that. It looks like its got some kinks, but that's nothing a little extra training can't solve." Izuku clenched his fists against his thighs. Undyne raised an eyebrow but kept a smile glued to her face.

"Listen, Izu, because I don't think you're thinking about this straight," Undyne began, squeezing her claws gently into his shoulder. Izuku turned his head back once more, and Undyne's smile parted at the sight of little wet droplets. "You have a Quirk. I don't know how, and frankly, I don't really care right now. You know what that means?" Izuku grinned just slightly despite the tears and nodded his head.

"It means that I can become a hero, but..." Undyne cut him off with a shush.

"But nothing. Being a hero doesn't mean you have to graduate from a certain academy. It doesn't even mean you have to get into one this year. What being a hero _does _entail is never giving up, always adapting, always learning." Izuku sniffled and wiped his eyes with his arm.

"You're right, Undyne. I will become a hero. _We _will become heroes."

Undyne smiled once more. _Damn right._

* * *

Some sleepless nights were spent wallowing in pointless anxiety outdoors, under the cool light of the crescent moon. This was once such night. U.A. had promised to deliver the results of the Hero Exam the following morning, and there was no way the fish monster would be able to get a moment of shuteye. Instead, she was face down in a small patch of dewy grass, pushing her body to the limits. It didn't matter that the results of the exam were still unknown. She'd determined to train like she'd already been accepted long ago.

With one great heave, she finished another set, collapsing into the soil's hard embrace. The Hero Exam had shed light on even more deficiencies in her training regimen than she thought possible. For one, there was the issue of her raw strength. While spears gave a significant range advantage, should an opponent be able to get close enough to break her guard, she sorely lacked the force needed to repel them. Such was the case with the mindless robots, as they lacked the feeling of fear that kept most foes on alert and at a distance. She'd been knocked to the ground by a steel appendage more than once, and it had cost her valuable time getting back up again.

So here she was, doing push-ups until her arms fell off. Taking in another deep breath, she idly glanced at her wristwatch. It wasn't long until sunrise, and with it, the day that she'd find out the results of her efforts. With the event so close, her nerves had only grown worse. She sighed as she clambered to her feet, using a spear to brace herself. It wasn't healthy to dwell on events that could not be changed. Either she would pass or she wouldn't.

She tilted her dew-covered head to the sound of approaching footsteps from down the road. Each one sounded heavy, as if the individual responsible had some internalized hatred for the asphalt. As they rapidly grew closer, Undyne could make out familiar labored breaths. She grinned. Katsuki Bakugo wasn't one to try to keep quiet in any situation, much less when trying to better himself. He approached from her left, arms pumping and lungs heaving as he ran at breakneck pace. It was clear from his disheveled appearance and sopping wet blonde locks that he'd been at this for some time. Undyne released her spear as she meandered over to the sidewalk, claws stuffed in pockets.

Bakugo took notice of the fish monster immediately, eyes going wide with annoyance. "Out of my way." He rasped, passing her with little more than a glance. Undyne's grin widened. One foot in front of the other, she trailed the Explosion-Quirk user from behind, matching his swift pace. Bakugo grunted once more as he turned his head.

"I said get lost, or did you leave your brain at the door?" He quickened his pace, turning about at the nearest street corner. Undyne matched it, lungs heaving and dropplets streaming down her face.

"No can do, flame-brain. You've got the best endurance out of anyone I know. I don't, so you're going to help me." Bakugo scoffed, his expression twisting as though someone had killed his puppy.

"I'm going to do _what_? You must be out of your goddamn mind, fish-breath." He didn't quicken his pace, however, nor did he turn down a different path. Despite each step feeling as though someone had tied lead weights to her ankles, she kept the course. She'd known the idiot long enough to realize that he possessed the functioning neurons to respect _something _about other people, at that was physical strength. It was where he drew most of his pride, and it was why he despised her brother so much. Izu didn't have have any, or at least he used to have none.

So, as long as she could match his ridiculous pace, Undyne doubted that Bakugo would go out of his way to turn around and explode her into the next city block. She would hijack his run to serve her own training purposes. It was almost too clever.

"I'm training because my place at U.A. is as good as secured," He began, not adjusting his pace. "what the hell are you trying for? You might've had a chance if you hadn't stopped busting robot skulls early, but as usual, your idiot brother took priority." She scowled but remained silent, curious. He turned his eyes just enough to meet her own.

"He's slowing you down, and you know it." She clenched her teeth. He was expecting her to outright deny it, but Undyne refused to give him the satisfaction.

"You know I'm right. Even if both of you somehow pass, they'll end up kicking you out the door before the end of the first semester." Undyne increased her pace, sprinting up beside him. He didn't make any move to evade as she said between breaths,

"Maybe, but you know that I don't care. I promised him." Bakugo rolled his eyes and pumped his legs, breaking off from the exhausted fish monster.

"Your loss." Undyne struggled to keep up, but at least followed him from a distance.

_I'm not slowing down, and Izuku isn't either. We'll both be heroes, and you'll be wrong, Bakugo._


End file.
